Kipper: Pools, Parks and Picnics VHS 2001
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Coode, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Distributed by Lyrick Studios Opening Previews * Come On Over to Barney's House Opening Logos (cont.) * Hit Home Entertainment Opening Previews (cont.) *Bob the Builder Theme Song Opening Titles * "Kipper" * "Pools, Parks and Picnics" Episode Titles * "The Long Walk" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Swimming Pool" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Picnic" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Cakes and Tails" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Gismo" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Lost Mug" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Magnifying Glass" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen Ending Credits * Director: Mike Stuart * Music: Bob Heatle * Featuring: Martin Clunes as Kipper * Kipper's Friends played by: Chris Lang Grand Slamm Children's Films * Animation Director: John Perkins * Art Director: Jill Brooks * Production Supervisor: Margo Marchant * Production Manager: David Ingham * Script Editor; Hilary Baverstock * Storyboard: Kevin Molloy * Backgrounds: Gunther Herbst * Layout: Sue Butterworth * Sound Recording & Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios - London * Edited and Mixed by: Nigel Heath, Julian Slater, James Feltman * Off Line Editing: Infrastructure Post Ltd. * Off Line Editor: Jamie Martin * On Line Post Production: The House * On Line Editor: Roberto Arendse Varga Studios (Budapest) * Producer: Jeno Vass * Animation Director: Miklos Varga * Key Animators: Tibor Huszak, Javor Ganchtev, Hermann Pasitka, Ivo Gantchev, Varerij Kashorick, Balazs Parkas, Juiri Sekulov, Alexai Fedorovics * Production Manager: Bernadett Madudk * Production Assistant: Kata Szanto * Colouring Supervisor: Reka Kaloczy * Colour: Melinda Segesvary, Csilla Fodor, Linda Doktor, Betty Fiers, Jozsef Horvath, Peter Semsey * Camera & Special Effects:Attila Vocsa * Executive Producers for HIT Entertainment PLC: Peter Orton, Kate Fawkes * Produced by: Ginger Gibbons * A Grand Slamm Children's Film Production for HIT Entertainment PLC * © 1998 HIT Entertainment PLC & Mick Inkpen - Based on the books by © Mick Inkpen Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment PLC - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by: Hit Entertainment PLC Closing Previews * The Wiggles: Dance Party ("Dorothy's Dance Party") Music Video Closing Logos (cont.) * Distributed by Lyrick Studios Category:2001 Category:Hit Home Entertainment Category:Kipper Category:VHS Category:Grand Slamm Children's Films Category:Lyrick Studios Category:Hit Entertainment PLC